etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Regina Dubois
"Losing its shape is the fate of all dishes." Regina is the chef at the new cafe opened by the Grand Duchy of Lagaard. She is the granddaughter of Minister Dubois and is very serious about her new job. Personality Regina is quite lacking in terms of empathy. She can have trouble relating to others and people often mistake her usual melancholic expression as grumpiness thus making her not the most sociable person. She can be decisive and snappy at times when irritated but usually appears to be cool and level headed. Despite this, she's a very dependable person and always does her jobs well. As your guild teaches her how to become a more friendly and sociable person (although with much difficulty), she slowly warms up to her customers, greeting them and attempting to be helpful. It turns out that inside, she is truly a helpful and kind person. By the time your guild reaches the 5th Stratum, Regina will have become an accomplished cook and hostess, with many High Lagaardian citizens becoming friendly with her. Her skills in cooking are impressive as she can follow the decrypted recipes that your party finds very well and her dishes, if advertised properly, will eventually become very popular throughout High Laagard. Regina genuinely enjoys cooking since she seems happiest when cooking or conversing about it. She also gets embarrassed easily when it comes to discussing about her own feelings.This is evident from her reaction when the Fafnir Knight and Arianna complimented on her happy smile. She also can't help herself in being happy and embarrassed when people praise her cooking or her cooking skills. As she continues to learn more recipes from Apicius and hanging out with the protagonist and his guild, she develops a change of heart from someone who is always cold and angry to someone more gentle and kind, just like Bertrand did. History Regina had a passion for the Culinary world ever since she was young. Yet, because of her status as the granddaughter of the Minister, her aspirations were never taken seriously by her family. Over time, she became irritated by the people around her because of this, even desiring independence from them. Eventually, when grandfather, Minister Dubois, planned for a government funded cafe, Regina stepped in to become the chef. Doing this, she believed, would finally prove that her dream to cook was worthwhile to everyone else. Because of this, she became disrespectful and uncaring of her customers at the cafe and objectified cooking; the culinary arts had been reduced to just a tool to get back at her relatives. Reaching the 1st Stratum When she started off, her grandfather sent the protagonist and his friends to assist her by collecting the lost recipes of Apicius, deciphering them, and collecting the ingredients for them. Without knowing it, she develops a bond with the guild as they make new dishes and get to know about one another. The guild is concerned about how she treats cooking as a tool just to get back at her relatives, but the concern lessen when they see that she sincerely enjoys cooking and even shows signs of joy and embarrassment when they complement her on it. Reaching the 2nd Stratum She seems to have some problems with her restaurant. Her grandfather told the guild that he wouldn't assist her because she told him that she wanted to do things by herself. He understands and respects his granddaughter's dedication and desire for independence. He has convince that she would find the answers she seeks, especially with the guild having her back. Reaching the 3rd Stratum When there were some issues with lack of customers, Regina was confused on what could be the problem. She discussed about this with the guild, saying that since the food was good and service was fine it made it strange that there were not much of an increase in customers. The protagonist and the others explained that the reason was because everyone was uncomfortable with Regina's cold attitude and neutral (and even considered scary to some people) expression. Regina didn't understand it. The idea of her attitude and expression affecting the customers baffled her since she thought they only come to the restaurant for the food. Arianna and Flavio explained the the atmosphere and the treatment of the restaurant is also important since it would also make the customers happy; food, service, and the environment alone isn't enough for them. Since Regina didn't know what to do, they suggest that she smiles and talks about food to the customers; since she sincerely enjoys food and cooking. Regina told them that she would give it some thought and try it out for now. Reaching the 4th Stratum Later on, the guild inquire on the progress on the situation. Regina explained that she still has problems trying to fix her attitude towards her customers. She blushes, showing that it did work. However, she doesn't not know if it has any effect, though. She even tried going to several restaurant for reference, but she came back moping since she had to dismiss them when she decides that she can't just spy other restaurants' service style. So she thought it might be easier for her to try something more realistic. Chloe then comes up with the idea of the guild working in the restaurant for the day so they can teach Regina how to interact with the customers, despite the fact that everyone doesn't have a single clue in doing it. Soon, Abigail came into the restaurant, surprised to see the guild working there. Arianna explained that they are just working there for the day and it will be considered as thanks for the help she gave them with the shop. Embarrassed, Abigail said that she just wants regular service and was led to her seat by the protagonist. She then explained the her dad's birthday was almost here, so she wants to celebrate it in the cafe with a surprise party. She then asks for any recommendations from the menu she should have in the celebration, which he replied by suggesting something her father would prefer. She mentions that her father likes things with a really strong flavor and meaty dishes, so Chloe suggested the venison steak since it is a really thick meat with a strong sauce. After trying it, Abigail was happy with the taste and was excited to have her father eat it when they hold his birthday there. Flavio then suggested her to make a reservation for the party, which she did with Regina's help. The gang then bid Abigail goodbye as well as gave their regards to her father. After that, Regina admitted that it was the happiest she seen a customer ever. The Fafnir Knight explained that they just do what they usually do. She then wondered if she can do the same, which the protagonist replying that he believes she can. But first they then to make sure the birthday party goes well. Preparing the Birthday After a few days, Regina would ask the guild a question. She has been inquiring customers on what they would prefer for their birthday. She asked which should she choice based on the inquiry: a cake or a song. The guild decided on both, much to Regina's insight as the idea of not limiting one's self to a single idea. However, she is uncertain about the song, as she is embarrassed of the idea of singing. Chloe and the others asked if this was for Abigail's father's birthday, which she replied yes as it is going to be held in the cafe. The protagonist and the others then encouraged her that she will be able to make the party a success. She was happy about the encouragement, as she was not very used to doing things like this. She then thanked them for helping out with her question and decided to think a bit more about the ideas for the party. How It All Began After a few days, Regina told them that the birthday party was a success. She said she had baked a special cake and even sang a song with Abigail for her father. Then she mentioned that the other customers joined in the singing, much to her embarrassment. She didn't mean to brag, but she said the birthday celebration was excellent. She mentioned that she wouldn't have been able to do it without the Fafnir Knight's help, so she thanked him. Arianna laughed as she was glad Regina had fun, which Regina agreed. She said it has been such a long time since she participated in a birthday party, and there was a lot of preparation involved. She told them she remembered why she started cooking in the first place. She said that the first person to tell her that she was a good cook was her grandfather, Minister Dubios, when she cook for his birthday. He praised her so much that it made her happy, and that was what got her started into cooking. She said she had forgotten about it completely until now, so it was so bizarre. She then concluded that that was all she had to say and apologizes for taking up their time. Reaching the 5th Stratum After helping recreate most of Apicius' dishes, the Protagonist's guild meet up with Regina. They learned that Regina's relatives are tired of her 'flight of fancy' with running a restaurant and are pushing her to get married. Regina tells them how her grandfather has been doing his best with his power in order for her to work in the restaurant, but he is reaching his limit. So he decided to have Regina cook for her relatives in order to convince them to allow Regina to continue working as a chef. Regina is very nervous and uncertain what to do. When she asked the protagonist what to do, he tells her to be herself and have confidence in herself. After that motivation, Regina got cheered up and decided to do all she can. She remembers that she is cooking to make her customers happy, not to rebel her relatives and family. So she will put those feelings into her cooking. Trivia * According to the Official Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Staff Book, the cafe was originally supposed to be run by 3 sisters each specializing in one of the 3 recipe categories: Japanese, Western, and Chinese. The player would then battle each sister to unlock recipes from their respective categories. However the scale of the project was too large and the game director simplified it to one character, Regina, and the battles were cut out. * According to her and Arianna, the dishes made by Apicius tell the history of High Lagaard. * She apparently looks at ingredients as they are, not concerned about their bizarre appearances nor how or what is used in the dish. ** However, upon making "Ominous Aspic", even she haven't taste it until after talking about it with the protagonist's guild because of its weird appearance. Nevertheless, she recognize that tasting the food she makes is her responsibility as a cook. * When you first make "Strawberry-Jam Loin Steak", you learn two different things depending on your choice. If you choose "Crafty, eh?", it would be revealed that she would make jams for her customers to give away since she had customers who would ask for spices from her; which Arianna commented with a giggle by saying that she always thinks about her customers. If you choose "You should charge," it will be revealed that she's going to use an advertisement idea of first giving off jam for free in order to advertise people into buying it later on and she would ask the help of a few customers she knows who like to use her spices to help advertise for her. * When you first make "Rhino Meat Stew", you learn that lately Regina has been having fun imagining the looks on her customers' faces as she cooks. * According to Abigail, Regina has a beautiful singing voice. Quotes * "Losing its shape is the fate of all dishes." (To everyone) * "Pouring tea onto the dish and eating is a custom from another culture. It isn't improper, so don't worry." (To everyone about Crab Chazuke) * "High Lagaard wasn't an easy land to raise livestock, I hear. This was a precious source of meat, most likely. (To everyone about High Lagaard's history connected to Apicius' recipes) * "It looks like I need to think about this. I can only see them as ingredients, so I don't understand it." (To everyone about her view on Apicius' recipes) * "Eat first before you pass judgement." (To Chloe about how she avoids vegetables) * "Haha, I see you're not. You and Arianna make a great couple." (To the Fafnir Knight when he said he will not lose to Arianna when the two were eating Stone Bird Nikujaga together) * "Lately, I have been having fun imagining the looks on the customers' faces as I cook." (To everyone) * "The first person to tell me that I was a good cook was my Grandpa... It was his birthday, so I decided to cook for him. He praised me so much, then... I was just so happy... ...I suppose I started cooking because I wanted my Grandpa to be happy. Now... I remember why I started in the first place." (reminiscing of the past) * "...I'm not doing this to rebel against my family. I cook because I want my customers to enjoy their food, and be happy. That's what's most important to me." Gallery Staffbook 10.jpg|Information about Regina and development information Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Characters